Various systems have been developed and are on the market for cleaning, either wet or dry, carpeting or rugs on a floor. These system generally include a machine which can be moved over the floor carpeting and which applies and removes the cleaning material. However, there has been a recent trend to applying fabric or carpeting on wall or room divider panels. The machines which have been used for cleaning floor coverings are generally too large and cumbersome to be used on walls. Also, the fabrics used as wall coverings are often too delicate to be cleaned by the same equipment used for floors. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cleaning system for fabric or carpet covered walls which can be easily used by the operator and which will provide good cleaning action without damaging the covering, even for relatively delicate fabrics.